


i've got better luck in my head

by youriko



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party!
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Roselia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: the five times sayo noticed yukina, and the one time yukina did too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bang dream is destroying me after (the app) being out for 3 days
> 
> sayukina is one of my too many ships

1.

 

Sayo thought that pretty much everything Yukina did was cute.

 

For instance, right now, she was angrily chewing on a pencil. She was almost about to snap the poor thing in half, but Sayo couldn’t muster up the strength to reprimand her when she felt weak in the knees.

 

Her eyebrows knit thoughtfully together, and her amber eyes glared at the blank page in concentration. A few strands of hair fell into her face, and Yukina made no move to push them aside. Her strangely sharp teeth; a quirk Sayo had picked up on a while ago; were gnawing, not as much thoughtfully as furiously. Her fingers dug into the table, and Sayo was afraid she’d destroy the table, too, but she was so cute right now she didn’t want to stop it.

 

However, it did look like Lisa and Ako were taking bets on how much time until the pencil did break. Exhausted with her friends behavior, she decided to weakly intervene.

 

“I could help you write the lyrics, you know,” Sayo commented, raising an eyebrow.

 

Yukina never looked up from the paper. “I’m fine, thanks.”

 

2.

 

Sayo was glad that Yukina was the vocalist, so she could subtly watch her during practice.

 

Never during a performance, as it was uncouth and unprofessional, but she couldn’t help but sneak a few glances when no one was watching. Even Lisa and Ako hadn’t picked up on it, or they would tease her relentlessly. 

 

It was really a sight to behold, Sayo thought; she looked so passionate, so dead-set, even when it was just practice. Though she didn’t say it, she could really tell Yukina loved what she did immensely. It made her all the more beautiful.

 

Her eyes would trail down her neck, down her spine, down her legs, and it would all be shining, glorious. She felt that familiar voice in the back of her head, saying  _ if you don’t stop this now, you’ll get in trouble, _ but Sayo couldn’t care less. She was in love, and she’d accepted that long ago. 

 

3.

 

Sayo had saw Yukina wipe those tears from her eyes after the last piece. It plagued her; what could’ve happened? Were they not good enough? Was she not good enough? Questions bounced through her mind, and she couldn’t think of the most reasonable answer.

 

It came down to when they were walking home together; Lisa, Ako, and Rinko had already said their goodbyes and gone home.  _ Now or never.. _ she told herself.

 

“Yukina…”

 

“Huh?” Yukina looked at her, eyes boring into her.

 

Sayo felt more exposed than ever, with all of Yukina’s attention on her, but pushed on. “You were crying during practice, weren’t you?

 

Yukina said nothing, just looked away. After a few moments, she replied. “And how is that any of your business?”

 

Sayo tensed; she was used to this personality of Yukina’s, but usually her barbs weren’t so sharp. “Okay,” she said meekly.

 

“I’ve gotta go,” Yukina commented, and Sayo didn’t stop her.

 

4.

 

It was Rinko’s idea, to have a movie night. She was shy about it, as always, but Ako pushed her to do better. Sayo thought it was kind of cute. 

 

She wanted to be like that with Yukina.

 

Yukina and her were snuggled up on the couch, watching, in horror, the movies Rinko liked to watch. She looked fascinated, face practically pressed up against the screen, but Lisa and Ako were hiding behind a chair, and Yukina’s face was pressed to Sayo’s chest in fear.

 

Sayo hoped Yukina couldn’t feel her heart beat so loud.

 

Yukina’s pajamas were soft, as well as her skin. Her hair provided a barrier between her and the screen, and her hands were clasped around Sayo’s waist. Sayo was glad for the darkness, or someone, if not Yukina, would definitely notice her beet red face.

 

Yukina snuggled in closer as she heard a scream from the TV, and Sayo carefully rested a hand on her back. Despite the circumstances, she wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.

 

5.

 

Yukina loved shopping.

 

Well, that was an understatement.

 

She’d go batshit crazy. She’d lay her eyes on something, and you’d have to drag her out of the store, kicking and screaming, if she doesn’t get it. Sayo had told her she thought it’d be cheaper to just buy out the owners, but Yukina ignored her and squealed, saying she just had to have yet another bottle of black nail polish.

 

Sayo despaired in feeling her wallet empty, but at the same time, her heart lifted every time Yukina saw something she wanted. Her eyes lit up and showed some semblance of happiness; she didn’t smile, at all, and this was the closest thing she got. She’d give anything; yes, her entire wallet; to see her joy.

 

So Sayo decided to not focus on the price tags, and instead, appreciate her best friend, and crush, laughing and skipping, being carefree.

 

one.

 

“You were staring.”

 

After a long day of practice, with Sayo barely getting any air in, it didn’t do much good to her health to hear that. 

 

“W-what?” Sayo asked, still panting, feigning ignorance. 

 

“All practice, you were just looking at me.” Yukina’s eyes bore into Sayo’s ducked face, even though Sayo couldn’t see. “I felt it, you know. I can tell those things.”

 

Sayo bit back a retort that said she did this every day, and that Yukina was obviously lying, because that would ruin her even more than she was already. “You’re wrong, then,” Sayo responded, finally finding her breath. “Maybe it was the manager, or your imagination.”

 

Yukina shook her head adamantly. “Why were you staring at me?” She inquired, tilting her head. “It’s weird.”

 

Sayo, resigning herself to her fate, sighed. “You’re our leader,” she mumbled. “I follow you, look at you, because you’re our le-”

 

Yukina’s lips found Sayo’s, and Sayo almost punched her in the face. Yukina wrapped her arms around Sayo’s neck, and Sayo sat still, frozen.

 

Yukina stepped back, glaring at Sayo. “Don’t lie to me.”

  
“Okay,” Sayo whispered, but Yukina was already gone.


End file.
